vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
History
1 V. E. The kingdoms of Caymoor and Silverkin merged with the marriage of their royalty. Renamed Valeria and under one banner. Great celebration and prosperity started for Valeria. 12 V. E. Valeria attack's it's generational rival to expand and put an end to the evil opression. 14 V. E. Valeria is victorouis and begins to construct trade routes with neighboring kingdoms. 38 V. E. Valeria marries eldest son to the queen of neighboring kingdom and gains coastal territories by the sea of Seif. 46 V. E. Valeria commissions its navy and begins trading up and down the coast. 52 V. E. First King of Valeria dies and eldest son assumes the throne. 60 V. E. Valeria is attacked by agressive kingdom to the east. 61 V. E. King of Valeria departs on a quest to find a protector. 62. V. E. Valeria begins to lose ground as another country to the north attacks. 63. V. E. King returns with newfound power and a true dragon as an ally. 64 V. E. Valeria is victorious and the dragon Murth is hailed as Valerians savior. 66 V. E. Dragon Murth departs Valeria with the promise that as long as the the King and people hold true, he will keep his oath to the kings blood line. 84 V. E. Valeria comes to the aid of the dwarf empire against the dark dwarfs and Giants. 86 V. E. Valeria and dwarf empire of Shinon agree to long term protection and trade. 90 V. E. King of Valeria dies and his son assumes the throne. Several other countries to the north threaten War against the new king. 91 V. E. Valeria hosts a conference for trade with several local kingdoms. King agrees to marry one of the princesses of a neigboring kingdom. 92 V. E. Massive barbarian invasion from across the sea of Seif. Valeria and her allies battle. 94 V. E. Barbarian's are thwarted but not defeated and return across the sea. 95 V. E. King of Valeria and the Dwarf prince of Shinon travel in search of Murth. 96 V. E. Barbarians surprise attack from across the sea; old king of Shinon is killed. 97 V. E. Kings of Valeria and Shinon return with Murth and decimate the invaders. 99 V. E. Valeria and Shinon go on the offensive. With Murth at the combined armies head. 104 V. E. King of Shinon dies defending the harbor so reinforcements can land. His sacrifice allowed Valerian legions to land and turn the tide. Murth personaly carries the King to his final resting place; To the halls of his elders. Murth lays guard at the tomb of the king for one straight month. 105 V. E. Sea of Seif and the southern coast lands beyond fall under Valerian Control. Without a king Shinon kingdom swears fealty to Valeria and all dwarfs are recognized as Valerians. Murth is last seen talking with the King of Valeria before flying away. 133 V. E. Valeria king dies and his second son assumes the thrown. 134 V. E. Valeria sparks a civil war between the brothers. 135 V. E Valeria civil war ends with eldest brothers death. 148 V. E. Valeria attacks its eastern neighbors. 157 V. E. Valeria conquers to the east (now betrayed lands) 188 V. E. Valeria king dies and his son is crowned Emperor of Valeria. 200 V. E. Valeria's commerce blooms with the completion of roads to every city in the empire. 210 V. E. Valeria agrees come to the aid of the elves on the border of the lands of mist if they agree to join the empire. 220 V. E. Valeria overcomes the true fey in the lands of mist and the elves join the empire. 234 V. E. Valeria is plagued by undead across the empire. Clerics from most churches assemble at behest of the emperor. 247 V. E. Valeria brings the undead to managable numbers. Rumors that the god Azerons avatar appeared and defeated an avatar of Angelus. 310 V.E Thya-tian Empire attacks signaling the start of a 150yr war. 460 V.E Valeria and Thya-tian Empire sign a cease fire and troops withdraw from the now Forsaken Lands. 472 V.E The new gods Dak appear's in the form of a falling star in front of a Garrison of Thya-tian troops enrout to the front lines. 473 V.E. The new god Zel appears in the underdark and lays waist to several cities. Only the strongest druger and dark elf's survive. Several citys of the underdark worship only the Lord of Battle and unperralled straigth. 480 V.E A cult is discovered and uncovered to a new dieity named Nessus. Many were killed and corrupted durring the battle of Bal' Brick. To this day the mountain pass of Bal Brick is unclaimed by Valeria or Thya-Tian. 495 V.E Murth appears to aid Valeria against several dragons fighting for Thya-Tian. 500 V.E Zel's worshiper's appear in Valeria and Thya-Tian. The Churches of Corvinthius and Melekus join to squash this new worship. 730 V.E. Valeria attacks Vinmore over a princesses arranged marriage and with her a small kingdom 750 V. E. During the great war of Vinmore and Valeria: The General Lord Gellantara withdrew the promised troops to outflank and overcome the invading army of Vinmore. The betrayed lands barbarians suffered devastating losses and were occupied for almost five years before Vinmores armies were finally defeated by Valeria. Valeria was so weakened by the prolonged battle that it withdrew all forces to its defensible borders. 754 V.E. Murth Supereme servent of the Emperor appeared and ate Lord Gellantara and led the Valerian 4th and 7th legions to victory against Vinmore. Driving the invading army away. 755 V. E. Tamarin the blade master with a rag tag army of adventurers and crusaders liberated the betrayed lands from Vinmore.